Just the way you are
by Taranisa
Summary: Luces hermosa porque ésta eres tú ―Dijo mostrándole un enredado mechón de cabello ―Porque tu cabello siempre está desordenado y porque prefieres pasar tu tiempo frente a un libro en vez de frente a un espejo intentando ordenarlo. Porque así eres Hermione, una sabelotodo descuidada con su aspecto y es esa misma cualidad la que la hace más linda. Y así es como te quiero. RW/HG.


**Disclaimer:** Todo el Potterverso es propiedad de Joanne Rowling, así que aunque me duela Ronald no es mío, lamentablemente.

¡Hola, fickeros! Después de algunos meses sin pasar por acá, he vuelto y les traigo una historia muy melosa de San Valentín del pelirrojo y la sabelotodo, que participa en el _Reto san Valentín musical_ del foro en el que soy moderadora; _Ronmione Pride_, al que están cordialmente invitados, obviamente. Y ya que es un reto musical, me inspiré en la canción que me asignaron: _Just the way you are_ de _Bruno Mars_, ojalá les guste.

* * *

**Just the way you are**

* * *

Cada San Valentín Hogsmade ofrecía la misma portada; parejas de todas las edades caminaban de la mano bajo la nieve que caía sobre el pueblo, sonriendo ante los pálidos colores rosas que adquirían los copos al ser bañados por las luces de las tiendas, todas decoradas con motivos románticos.

El ambiente era en completo mágico, las luminarias fueron hechizadas para que soltaran una lluvia de corazones cada vez que una pareja se acercara, los arbustos y árboles cercanos estaban repletos de pequeñas hadas que iluminaban el lugar con una suave tonalidad rosa y en cada rincón más privado habían parejas besándose y abrazándose. Ni siquiera la inminente venida de la noche parecía sacar a todo el lugar de su romántica ensoñación, y tampoco nadie parecía notar que la tormenta que había comenzado con unos traviesos copos de nieve parecía ir empeorando. Nadie excepto Hermione.

―Apresúrate, Ronald, no quiero llegar empapada al castillo ―Dijo Hermione tirando a Ron, de la mano para obligarlo a entrar a las tres escobas. Ellos, junto con Harry, habían vuelto a Hogwarts a cursar su séptimo año y terminar su educación mágica y desde que la guerra acabó que ambos habían comenzado a ser novios.

―Ya voy, Hermione, no te alteres tanto ―Respondió en voz baja y gesto molesto.

―¿Alterarme? ―Hermione paró en seco y lo miró enojada ―Para nada, de hecho quisiera quedarme todo el día bajo la nieve a esperar a empaparme y que mi cabello que tanto me costó controlar se erice igual que una escoba.

Ron la miró igual de molesto, avecinando una pelea sólo por un comentario sin intención de provocar disgusto. Abrió la boca para replicar algo que la tranquilizara, cuando Hermione dio media vuelta y entró rápidamente a la taberna de Madame Rosmerta. Suspiró cansado, lo único que no quería para ese día era discutir con ella, después de todo era el primer San Valentín que pasaban juntos como pareja y no quería que nada lo echara a perder.

Caminó los pasos que le faltaban y abrió la puerta de Las tres escobas. El lugar estaba abarrotado de gente, no sólo de parejas celebrando el día del amor, sino que también de grupos de amigos compartiendo, personas en la barra bromeando y alguno que otro solitario bebiendo una cerveza de mantequilla. Divisó a Hermione sentada en una mesa para dos, con gesto enfurruñado mirando hacia fuera por la ventana. Suspiró nuevamente y fue a hacerle compañía.

―¿Quieres que pida dos cervezas de mantequilla o prefieres hidromiel? ―Preguntó Ron una vez que llegó a su lado, tratando de sonar casual para no discutir una vez más.

―Lo que tu consideres que sea bueno para no alterarme, Ronald ―Respondió de malos modos y sin siquiera mirarle. Ron suspiró por tercera vez, estaba seguro que estaba probando su paciencia.

―Hermione…―Comenzó a disculparse cuando fue interrumpido.

―Cerveza de mantequilla ―Contestó secamente y mirándolo iracunda. Ron suspiró nuevamente. Iba a quedarse sin suspiros si seguía así.

Se dirigió a la barra y pidió dos cervezas de mantequilla a la siempre servicial Madame Rosmerta, ella le miró con suspicacia y apuntó con el mentón a Hermione.

―¿Problemas con tu chica?

―Algo así ―Respondió confundido ―Es que… no entiendo, todo estaba bien y de pronto… todo se complicó.

Madame Rosmerta lo miró comprensivamente, igual como lo hacía su madre cada vez que él le confesaba algún temor. Preparó los dos vasos con cerveza de mantequilla y los dejó en el mesón, aún sosteniendo su agarre y se inclinó hacia Ron para que la escuchara con atención-

―¿Quieres que te de un consejo, chico? ―Ron asintió torpemente ―Sólo sé sincero, dile lo que piensas y lo que sientes, así todo se solucionará.

Ron asintió medio agradecido, medio confundido y tomó las dos cervezas de mantequilla para luego dirigirse a la mesa donde estaba su novia, visiblemente más relajada. Suspiró de nuevo, esta vez aliviado.

―Aquí tienes tu cerveza, recordé que te gusta con jengibre así que… ―Se encogió de hombros y puso el vaso junto a ella, luego se sentó y sacó su abrigo buscando comodidad, después de todo dentro de la taberna hacía bastante calor.

―Gracias ―Contestó Hermione sonrojándose y regalándole una pequeña sonrisa. Ron le sonrió también.

Hermione levantó su vaso y bebió casi la mitad de su contenido de un solo sorbo, cuando dejó el vaso nuevamente en la mesa Ron se percató que su labio superior estaba lleno de espuma. Ron se sintió que algo se removía en su pecho, algo que podía describir como ternura.

―Tienes… ―Apuntó al labio superior de la chica, ella rió y se limpió con la manga del abrigo.

―Tenía sed ―Explicó sonriendo. Ron también sonrió.

Movió su silla cuidadosamente hasta ponerla al lado de la de su novia y paso su brazo por sobre su hombro, abrazándola. Hermione se recostó contra él y siguió bebiendo de su vaso. Ron volvió a acomodar su brazo pero no alcanzaba a encontrar la posición correcta, entonces se percató que los hombros de Hermione estaban más anchos que de lo usual gracias al abrigo.

―Acá hace menos frío a afuera, podrías quitarte el abrigo o el gorro si quieres ―Le comentó amablemente.

Hermione cambió su sonrisa inmediatamente al escuchar esa frase y puso cara de pocos amigos. Ahora sí que Ron estaba confundido, él sólo quiso ser caballero con ella y le recomendó algo para que estuviera más cómoda y ella se enojaba. Vaya primer San Valentín que estaban teniendo.

―No voy a sacarme el gorro ―Sentenció Hermione, quitándose el abrigo ―Mi pelo debe ser un desastre.

―De que hablas, si recién empezó a nevar más fuerte y nosotros entramos ―Respondió Ron tomándole la mano.

―No lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar que se esponjara entero ―Dijo secamente Hermione.

―Yo no creo que esté esponjado ―Comentó tomando un riso de los que se escapaban del gorro, entre sus dedos.

―¡No me tomes por tonta, Ronald! ―Habló más alto que lo habitual. Ron la miró confundido ―Sé que mi cabello es un desastre, sé que mi cabello no se compara ni un poco al de las demás chicas, no es brillante, no es suave. No es lindo.

―Hermione…―Quiso calmarla, pero fue interrumpido.

―Y esta es de las pocas veces que decido arreglarlo para lucir un poco mejor y tenía que arruinarse por esta estúpida nieve ―Susurró con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

Fue entonces cuando Ron lo entendió. Entendió por qué días atrás Hermione había estado conversando a hurtadillas con Ginny y riéndose en secreto de algo que él no imaginaba. Entendió por qué ella tardó más tiempo que el usual en bajar para salir del castillo rumbo a Hogsmade aquella mañana. Por él, porque ella había estado planeando esa salida hace días y había buscado la manera de lucir mejor para él.

Y entendió también por qué su corazón se detuvo aquella mañana al verla bajar de las escaleras que conducían a la habitación de mujeres en la torre de Gryffindor. Porque lucía hermosa, verdaderamente hermosa, mucho más que de costumbre. Y ni siquiera había sido capaz de decirle algún cumplido, aunque eso no fuera nada típico en él. Fue entonces cuando recordó las recientes palabras de Madame Rosmerta: _Sólo sé sincero, dile lo que piensas y lo que sientes, así todo se solucionará._

Y vaya, sí que iba a ser sincero.

Soltó con delicadeza la mano de Hermione y con ambas manos tomó el azul gorro que ella llevaba en la cabeza. Hermione de inmediato trató de detenerlo, pero apartó sus manos cuando vio la súplica en los ojos de su novio y lo dejó continuar. Ron sacó el gorro y lo dejó encima de la mesa, junto a su olvidado vaso de cerveza. Miró el cabello de Hermione, aplastado donde antes había hecho presión el gorro y mucho más frondoso y desordenado donde habían caído los copos de nieve. Se percató cómo Hermione volteaba su cabeza y se sonrojaba levemente.

Tomó uno de sus risos y lo envolvió en sus dejos, sitió la humedad de la nieve y la aspereza de unos cuentos nudos que se habían formado y los acarició con ternura. Buscó la mirada de Hermione, pero ella seguía rehuyéndola.

―Alguien me acaba de decir que debo ser sincero con lo que pienso y con lo que siento ―Comentó Ron. Hermione le miró, aún avergonzada ― Y sinceramente creo que luces hermosa.

Hermione se sonrojó aún más y arrugó el entrecejo, signo de que iba a contradecir sus palabras así que antes de que hablara él la interrumpió.

―Luces hermosa porque ésta eres tú ―Dijo mostrándole un enredado mechón de cabello ―Porque tu cabello siempre está desordenado y porque prefieres pasar tu tiempo frente a un libro en vez de frente a un espejo intentando ordenarlo. Porque así eres Hermione, una sabelotodo descuidada con su aspecto y es esa misma cualidad la que la hace más linda. Y así es como te quiero.

Hermione le miró aún más sonrojada si se podía, con los ojos brillantes y la boca semi-abierta, completamente sorprendida por la declaración. Fue entonces que Ron se dio cuenta de la seriedad que adquiría lo que decía y de la importancia que tenía que Hermione le creyese. Y fue entonces que se dio cuenta que por primera vez en mucho tiempo había bajado todas sus reservas y había abierto su corazón a expresar lo que sentía. No pudo evitar sonrojarse.

―Ron yo… ―Antes que Hermione pudiera decir algo él la interrumpió.

―Así tal cual eres, así es como te quiero ―Dijo encogiéndose de hombros y tomando un sorbo de su cerveza de mantequilla para intentar bajar el calor que tenían sus mejillas y sus orejas.

Hermione le quitó precipitadamente y casi a la fuerza el vaso con cerveza de mantequilla de los labios y lo besó, sintiendo el sabor dulzón de la bebida y la suavidad de sus labios, perdiéndose en sus sentimientos, ambos. Cuando se separaron los dos tenían grandes sonrisas en sus rostros y cuando observaron la expresión del otro no pudieron evitar romper a carcajadas.

Siguieron sentados y terminándose sus bebidas mientras compartían un dulce abrazo y miraban el crepitar de las llamas en la chimenea a su izquierda. Hermione se removió hasta mirarlo a los ojos.

―¿Ron?

―¿Mmm…?

―Te amo ―Contestó Hermione sin apartar su vista de los ojos azules de su novio. Ron se sonrojó y sonrió, nuevamente.

―Yo también te amo, Hermione ―Respondió abrazándola.

Envolvió su delicado cuerpo con sus brazos quedando justo con el rostro hacia la barra de la taberna, donde vio a Madame Rosmerta sonreírle y asentir conforme. Él también asintió en respuesta, agradecido. Después de todo, ¿quién dijo que todos los consejos de tabernas eran malos?

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

Siento que es de lo más meloso que si quiera he imaginado, sólo espero que no sea considerado OOC ese Ron tan romántico (que por cierto adoré). Ojalá que les gustara y si les interesa se pasen por el foro, podrán encontrar la dirección en mi perfil. Y si por esas cosas quieren dejarme un comentario nadie se los impide, de todas maneras gracias por leer.

Besos y abrazos.


End file.
